Wizards, Witches and mystical creatures are real?
by DarkWolfDragon1313
Summary: A 24 year old woman, who grew up reading the Harry Potter books, and seen the movies. Learns that the books are real, only after she moves to Privet drive number 13, when baby Harry is left on her door step by the Dursleys, and adopts him. What happens when this muggle desides too show the wizarding world not too underestimate a non magic folk that knows their future?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs too J.K. Rowling, I own absoultly nothing of Harry Potter. I only own my Original Characters. The story is rated M, because of language, some violence and because I want to be on the safe side. Please read, review and I hope you like the story.**_

* * *

My name is Catherine Ember Elric. However i prefere being called Cat or by my middle name Ember. Anyways I was your normal, twenty four year old, american, white caucasian, and I was a human girl. I guess you could say that I had a very slender, angelic looking appearence, I was five foot ten in height, had natural spikey crimson red hair that naturally bled too a bright golden blond color near the ends of my hair, and i had natural bright amber gold color eyes. Let's see...I was also born with natural razor sharp vampire/demon like fangs, and I had natural razor sharp long demon like claws for my fingernails.

My hair style was in the same hair style as Sho Fuwa's demon form from the anime called skip beat. I couldn't help but love this hair style, so i made my hair match the style as accurately as i could. I also happened to be a tom boy, who hated wearing dresses and skirts. Anyways enough about that. I Guess I should tell you that I loved reading the Harry Potter books, playing the videogames and seeing the movies based on the books done by J.K. Rowling.

I was what you would call a muggle meaning I was not a witch or even magical. Reguardless of how much i wish I was one. Somehow without any exsplaination or warning, my life litterly gets turned upside down and nothing will ever be the same again. You see I just moved too Private Drive number 13 here in Little Whinging Surrey, that was located here in England. Some weird things, that couldn't be possibly exsplained had been happening lately, just like in the Harry Potter books. Even though most of the weird things that been happening was all about a month ago. I ignored the strange things, that had been happening, since i didn't really know what to do about it.

This morning when i opened my door, too head out for the day, i was greeted by a sight i can never forget. For you see there was a bundle sitting on my doorsteps, and inside that bundle held a baby boy. I looked at the baby boy who had bright emerald green eyes, and black messy hair with a familiar looking Lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Insteantly I am taken back by this, as I wonder if I am dreaming or not. Sitting on top were Two letters resting on top of him. The baby reached up to me with soft baby sounds that pulled at my heart strings.

I insteantly acted on my material instincs as I carefully picked up the baby boy, as I held him close to my chest as I brought him inside. I placed the baby on the couch beside me, being careful so that he wouldn't suddenly roll and fall off the couch. I grab the letters so that i could read them. I read the first letter that had been already opened. Read the same thing from the movies and from the books, saying the baby's name was Harry James Potter and how his parents were murdered by Lord Voldemort to the Dursleys. The second letter was from down the street From the Dursleys, themselves. A letter I really didn't wish too read, but I knew i had too. The letter basically said keep the freaky child, since you just moved in and you appear to one of these freaks as well. You should keep him. Don't allow him anywhere near us, since we don't want anything to do with him. There was also adouption papers fully sighned, all I had to do was sighn them myself, to make me Harry's guardian leagally.

I look at baby Harry as he looking at me, with these wide puppy dog like eyes, that are glittering like emeralds under a light or against it. He just had to give me the puppy dog look. Almost insteantly my heart goes out towards him, despite the voice in the back of my head, screaming about how this was a very bad idea. "Looks like you just gained an adoupted mom, Harry James Potter. Hope you don't mind being stuck with me, I can be kind of crazy at times." I said grinning. Little Harry then giggles and laughs up at me. I smile at how cute he is.

I'm so glad, that when the people who moved out, they left behind a almost entirely brand new baby car seat. I then sigh as I go get the car seat installed in the back seats of my car, so I can take Harry shopping, and get a room all set up for him. The idea of me having a son, and being a single mother frightens me a little bit. I sure that fear is normal in all new parents. However I'm determinded too make sure Harry has a happy childhood and grows up the way i believe Harry's parents, Lilly and James Potter would have wanted for their son.

I'm also going to prepare Harry for what is about to come, for when he attends Hogwarts. I know some events must take their natural course, however I'm willing too change somethings for the better. I might not be a witch, but I will give Harry the best childhood, that I can possibly give him. I'm just not sure what the future will hold for us, but I will take this one step at a time, and pray that i don't seriously screw things up.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer on 1st Chapter.**_

* * *

I never been a girly girl, due to the fact that i don't wear dresses or skirts. At the moment I was wearing a black turtleneck shirt, black jeans and black shoes. I often got mistaken for a guy because of my attitude, as well as my personality at times. I was known for getting into fights and I had been brought up in a military family, so i know a lot of military combat tatics and other forms of martial arts.

Let me tell you something, i'm making sure Harry knows how too fight in the muggle fashion if he is ever wandless because a wizard is not going to except another wizard too resort too muggle fighting and it will take them by surprise. Especially if it is a pure blood. When the war comes, i'm fighting muggle fashion with a muggle wand with me, i want to be there too help reguardless of the risks and the fact i am a muggle.

A muggle wand is good old fashion riffle or pistol, for those who do not know what that is. I just so happen to have a millitary issue sniper riffle and i happen to be a sharp shooter. I pull myself out of my thoughts as I looked at Harry through the rear view mirror as he's laughing and cooing at me. "You just had to be so cute and adorrible! I normally don't do so well with kids." I said with a smile making Harry smile at me.

I was a very safe driver and i was very more careful since i now had a baby with me. We soon arrive at the mall and I take Harry shopping for everything he needs. Toys, clothes, crib, highchair, changing table, dipers, bottles, and other baby stuff. Time goes by rather quickly. I even take Harry out too eat, I call my dad and inform him that he now has a grandson. Dad freaks out about it, until i exsplain that I adoupted Harry. I tell dad the whole story before I send dad a picture of little Harry. I don't tell my dad he's a real wizard child though, because dad might not believe me or might just have a heart attack on the spot. Hopefully that won't happen.

Harry is happy, and hugging his new stuff animal of a white stag. I found it and he hasn't released it since i gave it too him. Only after it was bought and paid for. Hours after the shoping trip, lunch and gocery trip. we come back home. When I set up Harry's play pen and place him down inside it with his stuff animal of a stag as well as a blanket. I then set up his bedroom that was located across the hall from mine with the baby moniters. His play pen at the moment is in the same room with me, so i can keep an eye on him. Soon I have the room all set up for Harry, and placed more toys in his play pen for him. Harry is sitting on a blanket in his play crib playing with the stuff animals of a stag, A tiger, a black dog, a grey color wolf and a emerald green dragon.

I'm bit exhausted from setting everything up. However i don't really care or mind. The gun cabbinate that is down stairs is locked and i carry the keys on me at all times. I have done baby sitting before and i keep all dangerous items fully locked up and out of reach of young children. harry watches me as i tell him stories of witches, wizards and mystical creatures from my old bed time stories that my father use too tell me when i was harry's age. I might be new too the whole parenting thing however i'm the wrong person you want too mess with if you threaten my friends and family. I'm just really glad that, where i work, I can easily take my work home with me, work on it at home, and then just turn it in to my boss. I could even bring Harry too work with me, if it was absoultly nessary my office was big enough too set up his play pen as I do paper work.

Latter that night when Harry is fast asleep in his crib. I sit at my desk as I write down, what i know needs to be done, and what i can do too change some things. While out shopping i was looking for anything Harry Potter related. Too my surprise I was unable to locate anything on Harry Potter, and no one had a clue what i was talking about. They thought i was crazy. Funny thing is I still have my 7 books and the 8 movies. True the seventh movie was split into two parts but still that's eight movies. I sit there going through all 7 books and re-watching all 8 movies too take important notes of what needs to be changed.

"I got my hands full at raising a young wizard for a son." I said sighing as I pinch the bridge of my nose. I decide too have harry fully aware of everything so there is no surprise and he can get things done quickly. That means the Profecy, the Horcruxes, peter pettigrew, the truth about his parents, voldemort, and other things. I wont allow thie wizarding word to underestimate a muggle. I smirk.

Too bad the wizarding word has no idea what I am capible of. Because supposingly on my mother's side of the family, there is a little thing called witch hunters and my mom's side of the family was supposingly one of the top witch hunting families arround. At least until a hundred and something years ago when they stopped being witch hunters. I use too think that was just a story mom told me so i could just go to bed and she wouldn't have to deal with me. Now i'm not so sure, however I ignore it for now. I eventually get ready for bed and turn out the light. Since I have a busy, long, hard road before me to get Harry ready too face the wizarding world in a way no one will see coming. I smile before i check to make sure the baby moniter is working correctly before i go too sleep.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer on first chapter.**_

* * *

My alarm clock starts to go off. I force myself too wake up to turn my alarm clock off. I then get up too check on Harry. He hadn't once cried once durring the night. I enter Harry's room and I see he's awake playing with with stag stuff animal. So far that one seems to be his favorite, and it doesn't surprise me. He looks up at me with those bright emerald green eyes that nearly makes me squeal at how cute he is.

He then reaches up for me. I then smile warmly as i walk over and pick up from his crib. I picked him up as carefully as possible as I brim close too my chest. "Morning Harry, one thing you need to know about me besides the fact i can be crazy at times...I'm not a morning person, but you'll learn all about that when your older...now lets get you some breakfast before we get ready for the day...I get to bring to work with me today." I said with a smile.

Harry smiles at me as he clings too my shirt as i hold him close too me. His stag is still tightly clenched in his other hand. I carry him down stairs, before I carry him into the kitchen where I set him down in a high chair, making sure I can keep an eye on him and cook breakfast without any problems. Before i can get even started on breakfast my cellphone goes off. My ringtone is MoonDance by Nightwish. I answer the cellphone.

"Hello?" I asked as Harry watches me with that cute smile of his. I can't help but smile at him. "Hi Jim, what's up? I'll be in shortly, I'm bringing my son with me. Yeah I have a son now...no...I adoupted him. I have no problem training the new guy, It's fine Jim, really. See you soon. bye." I said as i hung up. "Well Harry you get too meet the crazy people i work with. Doesn't that sound like fun?" I asked him. Harry makes a face at me, and i laugh at that. "I feel the same way." I said before i make some breakfast for us.

I feed Harry first before I eat my meal. Harry is such a sweet baby, so well mannored as i think about how he would have been treated at the Dursley's my blood boils. I soon pull myself out of my thoughts, when Harry's small hand pats mine. I smile at him, and lean over to him as i then give him a soft kiss on the forehead. Harry smiles up at me and giggles. I might not be Harry's biological mother, however I promise to give Harry a very happy childhood and help him prepare too go against the dark lord. After breakfast, I carry harry back up stairs too get him ready for the day as well a myself.

I'm soon wearing a black jacket over a white shirt, black pants, and black high heel shoes. Harry is soon wearing a blue shirt, blue pants and black shoes. Once we are fully dressed, I carry harry down the stairs and outside the house. Over my shoulder is harry's baby bag, and my bag that has my work in it. I get the car door open and i get Harry in his baby seat. Before i place the bags inside the car. I jump when i hear someone yelling. I turn my head and what i see nearly has me laughing. I see Vernon and Petunia Dursley screaming at a elderly old man who strongly resembles Albus Dumbledore.

"WE NO LONGER HAVE THE BOY! WE GAVE HIM AWAY TOO ANOTHER FREAk, AND SHE HAS TAKEN THE BOY IN AS HER OWN! GO TALK TOO HER!" Vernon yells at him.

"Vernon...maybe we should go inside and talk before the neighbors notice..." Petunia says.

_Too late for that._ I thought just as Harry gives me a confused, frightened look as he hugs his stag tightly as he hears his uncle's angry voice.

"It's okay sweetie, It's okay. That grouchy uncle of yours, is going too really make your adoupted mommy, very upset if he doesn't be quiet soon, also i wont allow anyone to harm you sweetie..." I said with a wram smile making Harry smile at me. I swear that, Harry knows what i'm talking about. However I'm not allowing anyone to take Harry from me, magic or no magic. I then cose the car door before I sigh. It would seem I would have to get in touch with my mother and learn more about herside of the family. I then walk around too get into the driver seat of my car. I can't help but feel like when i get home tonight after work.

I'm going to be finding a few letters waiting for me on my desk, from a certain headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardary. I sigh as I put my seat belt on before i then start up the car and carefully back out of the driveway and drive towards the place I work at. I soon locate a parking spot and place my vechichle into park. I turn everything off, grab my keys, unbuckle myself,get out of the car, then i get Harry out of his car seat, hold harry close to me and grab the two bags as i swing them over a shoulder. I then close the door as i lock the car. Harry is looking around with wide eyes.

"Well harry i hope you're ready too meet the people i work with...because i'm not." I said making harry giggle as i carry him inside. I soon see a small group of people i work with sudden walk over to me. Harry clings tightly too my shirt as I hold harry protectively against me. I'm regretting my decision to bring my new son too work...maybe i should have left Harry with his new grandpa, because now i'm afraid i'm going to be attacking the people i work with just too keep Harry away from these crazy people.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer on 1st chapter.**_

* * *

The group of people I work with surrounds Harry and me. They keep saying how cute Harry is, asking me questions so fast, that i couldn't keep up with them, and the noise is growing louder with each passing second. I swear that Harry and I will go deaf at this rate due to how loud they were. Harry clings too me tightly in a death grip and hides his face against my chest. I somehow manage to hear his whimper of fear and that is when I grow very protective of my child. I was seriously getting annoyed and aggitated.

"ENOUGH!" I snapped loudly over the noise making them all fall silent. I give them all a very dark look as i held Harry protectively against my chest. "All of you are scarring my son." I spoke in a deadly tone as i try too kee my temper in check as Harry whimpears to prove my point. I then see guilty looks come across their faces as they appologise too Harry and to me before they quickly leave us alone. I then quickly comfort Harry as i carry him to my office. His whimpers soon stop completely.

Once in my office I place Harry down in the large leather chair. That is when I remembered something. I totally forgot to bring harry's play pen. I swear silently inside my head. That is when my office door opens as my boss Jim enters the room with a playpen. Jim is in his late thirty's maybe early forty's. Natural black hair, and natural dark blue eyes behind his glasses. he was wearing a dark blue jacket over a white dress shirt, a dark blue tie, dark blue pants and black shoes.

"I thought you could use this...I use too keep this in my office when my wife use too bring the kids to my office but my kids no longer need it. Call it a gift from the staff." Jim says as he smiles at me as he sets it up near my desk as I smile at him.

"Thanks Jim." I said with a smile.

"No Problem, I over heared and saw the commotion. I was about to step in but you took care of the problem yourself. They use to do that too my kids as well. In fact I think they doi that too anyone who brings in a kid...anyways your son is very well behaved and very cute. I bet when he gets older he's going to have a lot of girls hanging around him." Jim says with a smile as I picked up harry who reached up for me. I hold him close as Harry is looking at Jim with wide emerald green eyes.

"You have no idea..." I said as Jim gives me a confused look as I place Harry inside the crib where he plays with his stuff animal stag quietly.

"Anyways the new guy will be here in just a few minutes. His name is Remus Lupin, just show him how to do his job and stuff like that." Jim says as I blink in surprise by that.

"Okay...so what made you choose me out of curiousity?" I asked as I sit in the very comfortible chair that i really wish i had at home.

"Well Lisa who normally does the training is out for the next couple of weeks, due to resent family death. David didn't want to train the new guy since he has a court hearing today and I have a meeting I have to attend too." Jim said.

"I see...don't worry Jim, i promise to train the new guy."

"Thanks Catherine. Oh that reminds me what's your son's name?"

"Harry James Potter." I said simply. Jim smiles at that.

"Well little Harry, it was nice meeting you and maybe when your older you'll come too work here, like your mom does." Jim said making Harry stare at him like he grew a second head. I can't blame Harry for that, especially after dealling with that mob of people that i work with. Jim then leaves the room and I simply wait for Lupin too arrive. Soon Lupin arrives and he looks a bit nervous. He appears to be a year older then me.

"I'm terribly sorry for being late...I-"

"It's fine...the traffic around this place is horrible and taking the train too this place is just as worse. Trust me there's been a few times when Jim our boss has arrived two hours late as all of us were stuck outside waiting for him too arrive to unlock the doors so we could work." I said with a friendly smile. He lets out a sigh of relief as he sits down in a chair.

Harry makes a few baby sounds as he's playing with his stag. That was when Remus, finally noticed Harry and his eyes widen in surprise. "Harry?" He asked in disbelief.

"May i ask how you know my adoupted son?" I asked him. Remus' attention then lands on me. I'm using cation with my words, since I don't need a fully trained wizard who happened to be a werewolf suddenly attacking me, thinking that I was a threat towards Harry's well being. It would seem that i don't have to worry as bad as I orginally had thought since Remus seems to be a bit confused by my words.

"Adoupted?" He asked me.

"That's right. So are you going to tell me how you know Harry?" I asked softly as I was looking at him.

"I knew Harry's parents before they died...I was best friends with them and went to school with them. Last i heared Harry went too his aunt and uncles. May I ask how Harry came into your custody?" he asks me with wide eyes at the same time he appeared to be suspicious of me. His hand seemed to drift towards his jacket pocket.

"Harry was at his aunts and uncles, before he came into my custody. All I know is that his relatives left him on my door step one morning, were i found him wrapped up in a blanket, how long he was out there on my front steps, before i discovered him, i don't really know. The Dursleys left a couple of letters basically saying how they didn't want him amongst other things i rather not say, because there is a small child in the room. They also left me adouption papers, that were sighned by them. I then sighned the paper work without any hesitations and became harry's leagual guardian. I'm still new to the whole parenting thing. However i'll be damned before I allow any harm come towards him, I will fight tooth and nail in order too keep him safe." I said simply in a firm voice almost daring him to try something or say anything.

Remus seemed to be looking at me with a hard look. Like he was trying to make up his mind if i was friend or if i was foe. I was more focused on his hand that i was guessing was his wand hand. After what seemed to be hours, when really it was only a few minutes, i noticed how Remus seemed to relax a bit as his hand moved away from his pocket. I inwardly sigh in relief since i really didn't wish too upset a werewolf who was also a wizard. I would most likely get my ass kicked.

I then thought about the books, videogames and the movies when I finally made up my decision. I was going to make sure that Remus was in Harry's life, because let's face it, Remus needed some happiness in his life, due to his furry condition, the fact two of his friends were dead, one was locked up in a wizard prison, the other was a tratior hiding as rat, and it wouldn't hurt Harry, if he knew a future defense against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardary. True Remus wouldn't be a teacher until Harry's 3rd year at Hogwarts, but still at least harry would be more comfortible. "Would you like to hold him?" i asked breaking the thick uneasy silence between us, even though you could hear Harry playing in his play pen.

Remus almost seemed to jump at my words. I guess I startled him by my sudden question. His eyes are wide with disbeilf that i would offer him a chance to hold him. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" he asks me slowluy.

"Harry, would you like to hold him?" I asked with a smile as i resisted the urge to laugh softly at Remus startled exspression of disbelief. Eventhough there is a strong emotion behind his eyes, that i can't make out. "Correct me if i'm wrong, but by judging your exspression, something tells me, that Harry's parents were like family too you...so it would only make sense that Harry would see you as an uncle. I'm not going to deny Harry a chance too know someone who actually knew his parents and was best friends with them. Far as I can see, you are Harry's uncle, and that makes you part of his family as well as mine. Even though we just meet, I guess what I am saying is that, I want you to be in Harry's life."

Remus stares at me with these wide eyes and his exspression is priceless. He then nods unable too say anything at the moment or that he doesn't trust himself to say anything. I then smile as I get up, I walked over too where Harry is. Harry looks up at me as he reaches up to me with a smile. I then very carefully pick up harry, so i can hand harry over to Remus. Harry who just noticed Remus smiles widely and reaches out for him. I smile at the very cute sceene that is playing out before me.

Remus smiles as he vey carefully takes Harry into his arms and holds him protectively against his chest. I smile at the sight and wish i had my camera with me. Remus then looks up at me, he looks almost like he's going to start crying. God I hope he doesn't because i don't do well with people who are crying. "I don't believe we been properly introduced. My name is Remus Lupin."

"It's very nice too meet you, Mr. Lupin. I'm Catherine Elric, just call me Cat or Ember since it is my middle name."

"Please just call me Remus..." Remus said smiling. Harry seems very happy to be in his uncle's arms. Eventually Harry then reaches out too me and Remus hands harry back over too me. I then very carefully take Harry into my arms and hold him protectively in my arms against my chest. "Harry's very lucky too have you, Catherine."

"I'm very lucky too have him as well..." I said with a smile as I look down at harry who is smiling up at me. "Anyways i believe we should get back to work don't you agree?" i asked him.

"I agree..." Remus said with a smile. I then place harry back in his play crib as Harry goes back too his stag to go play with it. I then show Remus how to do his job and i answer his questions to the best of my abilities. Eventually Remus gets the hang of it, and i just let him do what he needs to do. If he had any questions he just had to come to me.

The day goes by uneventful after that, at lunch Remus sits with Harry and me and watches as I feed harry first before eating my own lunch. Remus smiles at that and informs me a little bit about James and Lilly Potter, when i asked him some questions about them. I listen as Remus tells me about them. I really wish i had the chance to know Lilly and James Potter.

I sort of made a promise to myself, that if i ever got the chance too meet Severus Snape, I was going to deck him in the face for the shit he pulls on harry all because of a stupid grudge he has with Harry's father. Harry is not James in any way and i was going to knock that sense into his thick head one way or another. Of course I been thinking about that since I found out that the books/movies/videogames were real.

Eventually the day goes by fairly quickly and it was eventually closing time. Remus waves bye at Harry and at me. harry and I then wave good bye too Remus as well before we head home. By the time we reach home, i am exhausted and Harry is almost fully asleep.

Once at home I take harry upstairs, get him ready for bed and i tuck him in for the night. His white stag lays beside him. I give Harry a soft kiss on his forehead before i turn out the light. The only light that is on is a small nightlight. I then head into my own room. Resting on my desk in burgundy color ink was a letter addressed to me. Just like I thought their would be one. Despite how tired I am i sit down at my desk as i turn on the small desk light, in order too read the letter.

_**Dear Mrs. Catherine Ember Elric, **_

_**My name is Albus Dumbledore, I am the head master here at a special school that taught Lilly and James Potter. A school that Harry will attend when he is eleven years old. I believe it would be for the best if you and I talk in person. I hope friday of next week around two o'clock will be an okay time for you and I. There is many things we need to talk about and discuss about young Harry James Potter.**_

_**Sincerly Albus Dumbledore.**_

I read the letter and i have no problems with that. However tomorrow, i would need too talk with my mother, in order to learn more about this Witch hunter buisness. I needed to know if it was true or false. I would leave Harry with my father tomorrow as I go talk with my mother. My relationship with her was not very good due to personal reasons and truthfully i rather not have Harry anywhere near her. I then get ready for bed before i crawl into bed and turn off the light. If Dumbledore thinks he can take Harry away from me. He has another thing coming to him and it won't be pretty. Wizard or not, I refuse to have my son become anyone's puppet that they can control.

* * *

_**To Be Continued... **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer on 1st chapter. **_

_**Warning: I changed the ages of a few Harry Potter characters to be older then what the year they were actually born into in order too fit my story. The year that Lilly and James died is still the same.**_

* * *

I wake up with a start as my cell phone suddenly starts too ring. I blindly reach out and grab my phone as I answered it. "Hello?" I asked in sleepy voice. "Jim, what's wrong? What do you mean I put the wrong dates down? It's 2013." I said. What Jim tells me almost causes me too have a fricken heart attack when he tells me the date. When I moved here to number 13 Privet Drive, Little Whinging Surry, when all the unexsplainable things that happened, right before I gained custody of Harry. I somehow entered the Harry potter universe, and appearently ended up back in time as well. "yeah...I'm still here Jim...yeah I'll correct the dates on the paper work...Sorry about this Jim. Thanks and I'll see you latter." I said before I hung up my cell phone.

"How the hell is this possible?" I whispear under my breath as I get up too check my laptop computer's date. Sure enough...I really did end up in the past along with my parents. Either I was loosing it, been somehow transported to another time and place. Otherwise I hate to say it but some unknown force, must have sent me here for a reason. I usually don't believe in destiny or fate. Believe me this was confusing as hell, and I was ready too have a full blown panic attack about this. Also it was 3:00 in the morning. I slump back into my chair and looked up at the ceiling.

_Why do I have a feeling James and Lilly Potter are behind this somehow?_ I thought silently to myself as I get up and head too the rest room too wash my face. When I look up from after splashing some water up into my face from the sink. I almost scream when I see something in mirror. There in the batroom mirror, I see two ghostly faces looking back at me as though they were standing right behind me. I spin around quickly, and there is nothing behind me. I look back in the mirror and the two faces were gone. Did I really just see Lilly and James Potter looking at me?

I rub my eyes. "I must be going crazy." I then leave the rest room to go check on Harry. Harry is still fast asleep hugging his stag stuff animal tightly as he's sleeping. I let out a very soft sigh of relief before I head back to my bedroom. I sit down and use my laptop too search for anything Harry Potter related or anything on J.K. Rowling. Glarring back at me is big bold letters that read.

**:No results can be found, Please try again:**

I then sigh as I pinch the bridge of my nose. I was born in 1989 and yet the date reads 1981! Eight years before I was born! Yet I'm still twenty four years old. "Nothing is making any sense to me...what the hell is going on..." I hiss under my breath. Did i mess with a real time turner or something? No on the time turner, since i don't own one, and I try to think back to what i did before all this happened. Nothing comes to me, other then the fact i drank that bright pink color soda on the plane just like my dad and mom did.

Was that really a soda or was that something else? True the drink tasted strange to me, mom ended up gagging from it, and dad well he claims whatever that was, he was never having it again. I couldn't tell if i liked it or if I hated it. The woman who served us the drinks almost reminded me of a older version of my best friend Cayla. I resist the urge too slam my head down onto my desk. _Why? Why Me? _I wondered. I then head back to bed for a while.

My alarm then goes off and I wake up with a start. I then get up and get ready for the day before I go and take care of Harry and get him ready for the day as well. I was not looking foreward into seeing my mother. However I knew i had to talk to her, since she has answers that I needed. The trip to my dad's place goes by okay. Dad's waiting on the porch for Harry and I when we arrive. He lived out in the country side in a old but bueatiful style victorian house. That was the best way i could discribe the house. No idea what the actual style of the house.

Dad sits there with a smile on his face, his natural dark red hair in a millitary style fashion, his natural dark amber color eyes held a lot of life in them. He was wearing a dark blue long sleeve shirt, black jeans and black shoes on. He stood up as he came off the porch too greet us. Six foot three in hight, in his early fifty's and yet he only appears to be in his early forty's or late thirty's. My father's name was William Ryan Elric.

I placed the vechichle into park as I turned off the engine. I then unbuckled myself as i got out of the car. Dad looks concerned but at the same time happy too see me. "Hi dad." I said as we hugged each other. We then released each other as i went and got Harry out of the car seat. Harry looks at my dad with wide eyes filled with curiousity making Dad smile at him.

"Hello Harry, I'm your grandpa..." Dad says with a smile. Harry then smiles and reaches for him and dad carefully takes Harry out of my arms so i can grab his playpen and baby bag. We then head inside so we can talk. A few minutes go by as i soon have everything all set up and Harry is now in his play pen playing with his stag. Dad is sitting on the couch as I sit in a chair. "Catherine, Are you really sure you want to talk with your mother alone?" Dad asks in concern.

"I have too dad...it's a long confusing story. One I'm not sure you would believe me on." I said as I looked at him.

"Try me..." dad said firmly with a serious look on his face. I look at my dad before I exsplained everything to him. Dad is calm about this and i grow worry about his reaction. "That's what I thought..." Dad said as he broke the uneasy silence that had built up between us.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Ever since we moved here and had that weird drink on the plane...I noticed how the date changed as though went into the past, and how things were no longer making any sense since I clearly remember the Harry Potter books, movies and the videogames...So that really is Harry James Potter the boy who lived...Also we ended up eight years into the past before you were even born."

"Believe me I noticed, and yeah I live in walking distance from his Uncle and Aunt." I said with a dark look on my face.

"Don't tell your mother about Harry being a-"

"I'm not stupid, dad...I know how mom is. She hates anything that deals with magic, wizards, witches and mystical creatures...However I need to know about her family's history about being a witch hunter." I said making dad frown at me.

"She told you about that?" He asked looking uneasy.

"I thought she was just telling me stories...just too shut me up, so she wouldn't have to deal with me."

"With recent events happening, I fear they may not be stories...since your uncle Kyle was arrested for killing a man, he claimed that the man he killed was a known wizard, one who worked for some kind of dark lord. I thought your uncle, my brother inlaw was insane at the time, read too many Harry potter books or something. However your uncle managed too mail this package to your mother, before he was arrested and thrown into jail. It's only been opened once by your mother before she closed it up, and i hate too think what is inside it since I never actually seen what is inside the box. When your mother moved out...she left it behind." Dad said as he got up and walked over too the closet. he then pulled out a rather large box about the size of a microwave over out of the closet before he walked over and set the box down. "because what's going on...i think the dark lord he was talking about was voldemort."

"Glad i'm not the only one that thinks that." I said as I nervously I opened the box, inside is a strange looking black armor like outfit, that had errie red desighns on it that i was not familiar with. The armor suite was in my size and I could easily wear it. I pulled it out, then there was errie looking silver jewelry that also had those same errie desighns on them, and at the bottom is a long thin rectanglar box, that was thirteen inches long. I nervous open that box and inside is a long dark cherry color wand that had what appeared to be a Hungarian Horntail Dragon beautifully carved in the handle of it along with what appeared to be a Dementor. I picked it up and exaimed it closely as i see black runes etched into the wand itself.

I have a bad feeling about the wand, since i reconised two of runes of on the wand. One rune means Choas and the other rune means Destruction. This is what happens when you take a year of Ancient Alchemy and Ancient History classes. "Catherine?" Dad asked me snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You okay? Your paler then normal."

"I'm fine...I uh have to go see my mother...You sure You'll be okay looking after Harry?" I asked as I placed things back into the box.

"I'll be fine...Just be safe you know your mother." Dad said as I looked at him.

"I know what she's like, and believe me I will be careful." I said to him before I then walked over too Harry as he looked up at me. I crouched down to his level and smiled at him. "Harry be good for your grandpa, I'll be back soon, love you." I said before I give Harry small kiss on his forehead. Harry smiles and pats my face. I smiled as I stood up and walked over too the box once more. I grabbed the errie looking gloves and placed them on. Why I'm not sure but something told me to do so, then I left my dad's.

The drive to my mother's felt longer then it actually was. I kept thinking about what dad told me about my uncle Kyle. All I knew was that uncle Kyle went crazy and killed a man as he was sent to jail for it. I soon arrived at my mother's house. I swear the house looked straight out of a horror movie. It was cold, dark and had strong depressing atmosphere. I park the car, kill the engine and get out. I basically have too force myself too walk towards the house and up it's wooden steps that creaked loudly. I then press the door bell.

My mother soon opens the door and she stares at me with a cold unwelcoming look. "What are you doing here?" Mother demands as she looks at me while she leans against a door frame.

"I need to talk too you..."

"About what?" Mother demands harshly as she glares at me.

"Witch hunters...I need to know everything." I demand just as coldly and rudely as she was. My mother's eyes then widen when she's the gloves on my hands.

"What have you done..." My mother said as looks truely terrified for the first time as long as I have known her.

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion, why was she acting so weird?

"Quickly come inside before someone sees those gloves! Now!" My mom says as she quickly moves too let me in. Confused, yet suspicious I used caution as I walked inside her house as she locks the door close behind us.

"Mom?" I asked her. She says nothing to me, while she is mummbling under her breath as she walks quickly pass me and then opens a secret passage way.

"You want answers...then follow me, Catherine." Mother said coldly as her long dark dirty blond hair was pulled back in a low pony tail and her dark brown eyes held mix emotions however fear is clearly seen in them. She was wearing a grey t-shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. She was five foot six in height with a slender looking form, a year older then my dad and looked strongly to be in her late forty's. Her name was Barbra Alice Elric. She dissappears down the passage way as I reluctantly follow my mother being prepared for anything, since this is screaming a trap or an ambush. The hallway of the secret passage way, was narrowed, dark, cold, and there was a few stairs that creaked loudly as you stepped on them.

"Mom where are you leading me?" I demanded.

"You want to know about the witch hunters?" She snapped coldly at me.

"I do..."

"Then be silent." She hissed as we reached then end of the hallway where there is a brick wall.

"A brick wall... you lead me to a dead end." I said flatly.

Mom turned and grabbed by hand roughly. "These gloves allow a muggle too use magic same with the armor and the jewelry...Years ago Witch hunters coexisted with wizards...we were there law enforcers as well as hired assassins that only obeyed the ministry of magic under a department called Slayers. My family was one of top Witch hunters families and we were known as the most dangerous of the witch hunters. The entire Wizarding world feared the name Darluna." Mother snarled at me.

"Right and i'm the easter bunny." I said frowning.

Mother gave me a dark glare as she then forced one of my gloved hands against the wall, that is when the desighns on the glove glowed a bright ominous red color, and the wall started twisting and turning rapidly under my hand. Much like the wall too the entrance of Diagon alley would do. I simply stared wide eyed at what just happened as my Mother dropped my hand as quickly as she had grabbed it, and walked into the room. I followed her, the room was huge like a giant libary, there was shelves upon shelves of books, a training floor, weapons of all shapes and sizes. I also stare wide eyed at the large skeleton of a dragon that was in the very center of the room. If I had too guest the species I believe it was a hongarian horntail judging by the skull and tail then again I was no dragon exspert.

"You are sorry excuse for a rabbit." My mother said coldly as she walked foreward.

"Funny...so what is with the wand?" I asked thinking about the wand I was examining earlier.

"Wearing the gloves can allow a witch hunter too use a wand. Though it's not recomended...a wand can easily exsplode or drain a witch hunter of their lifeforce...We mostly used special witch hunter weapons which you can see on the walls..." Mother said coldly.

"So what happened to the witch hunters?"

"Over time many of the witch hunters started believing that wizards and Witches were far too dangerous to be aloud to live, many of the wizards/witches believed the same thing about witch hunters...eventually there was an unknown attack that left many witches, wizards and witch hunters dead. That was when all hell broke loose between magical and none magical users. However some witch hunters agreed too help take down a dark lord, a wizard who been terrorizing muggles, witches and wizards...however almost all the witch hunters wanted nothing to do with the magic world anymore and warned the minister of magic that if any wizard or witch dares attack a muggle or show magic infront of a muggle...the witch hunters would declare a full blown war against all magical beings to destroy them permeantly. Eventually laws were placed down for all magical beings and none magical beings...the wizarding world went into hiding as they feared the witch hunters would keep there promise too destroy them all..."

"Which family stayed too help take down the dark lord?" I asked.

"There was seven families...one of those families was the Darlunas. However we eventually abandoned the witches and wizards when many family members from the seven witch hunter hunter clans started to abandoned and turn their back away from the witches and wizards. My family was the very last too cut the ties from the wizarding world. I was still very young at the time but i remember one wizard as he looked at my father. His blue eyes behind his moon shaped glasses held deep sorrow in them and his eyes lost a twinkle that was normally there. His dark purple robes swaying on the breeze. I still remember his words..." My mother said slowly.

I listened as my mother paused in her story telling of the past. So far it sounded like she knew Albus Dumbledore in some way. "What did he say?" My mother slowly started too retell that day.

* * *

_**{FlashBack:}**_

"Must your family turn their back against us when so many of clan members of the slayers have abandoned us as well?" The old wizard asked as he stood their looking at the witch hunter.

"I'm sorry but my family must do what is best for the sake of the clans...who knows maybe the all the clans will one day rejoin and help your kind...however we have fought long enough...we have already suffered terrible losses...Albus...all i can say is that the witch hunter clans will help in our own way...but be warned if any of your kind shows magic infront of a muggle or poses a deadly threat towards a muggles...we will take you all down. Friend or foe...I'm sorry Albus but I must follow the head of the slayer wishes...for he is the head of the all the clans...while my clan is second in command I must follow orders. As much as I wish i could help aid the order. I wish you all luck in the world...old friend." Darluna said.

"Darluna, many muggles will be killed as well as Witches and wizards...you family must stay and help us take down Lord-!"

"I HAVE ALREADY BROKEN MANY LAWS AND RULES, AS IT IS ALBUS! I STAYED AS LONG AS I CAN IN THIS WAR, THAT IS STARTING TOO BECOME WORSE!" Darluna shouted at the wizard. "I'm sorry, Albus...but I can't go against the head of clans any longer...This is good bye, and I pray that your order will win against this threat. A threat i believe is the reason why the slayers turned against the wizarding world in the first place."

"Darluna, please...out all the clans yours is the most powerful and deadlist of the witch hunters...please stay..." Albus begged his friend.

"We will help in our own way...if you send us word of a attack towards muggles, my family will interfere...hopefully before the head of clans gets word of this...This is all i can do for now...don't make me regret this..." Darluna said slowly before he turned away with his youngest in his arms as she looked over his shoulder at the wizard. She waved bye bye at the wizard who sadly returned the good bye to her.

_**{End FlashBack:}**_

* * *

I stared at my mother after she finished the story. So it was Albus Dumbledore. "So uncle Kyle...how does he fit into this?"

"He was a fool...Wizards, witches and all magical creatures are evil...he believed we could coexist with them in peace...look were it got him! A life time in jail for killing a evil wizard! We tried too help their kind and how do they help us in return?! By making us look like liars and mentally insane psychopaths! If you want to be a witch hunter, then go right ahead and you'll see how their kind will betray us in a quick snap of their fingers!" Mother snarled looking like a mad woman before she stormed pass me and left me standing in the room with everything. I ran a hand through my hair in a nervous motion.

I would have to talk too Albus Dumbledore about all this...However just how many clans of witch hunters were out there? Waiting for orders too attack the magical word? My mother came back with a small wooden box as she looked at me. She then shoved the box into my hands. I nearly drop the box out of surprise. "The head of all the clans of the witch hunters died twenty years ago...that makes you the new head of all the witch hunter clans since I want nothing to do with this anymore. Inside is a special necklace...wear it all times...to show you are the head of slayers." Mother said as I stood there with my mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"What!?"

"Catherine, you uncle Kyle was the head of slayers when he was arrested...he sent me everything since I was suppose to take over as the head of the slayers...My father your grandfather was driven insane by this! That's why I never got involved in this...so naturally the power of the slayers falls too you...you are now head of all the witch hunter clans! "

"Aunt Linda, Aunt Crystal, Uncle Greg, my cousins?" I asked in alarm.

"They all declined...they said they would follow orders, not give them...so congradulations...your the head of the slayers now...have fun." Mother said as she left the room.

I then opened the box too reveal, a long gold chain, that held a large gold pendent. On the pendent it held a carving of a dragon, and a pheonix circling a large ruby red gemstone in the center of it. I was the new head of the slayers? Well when the final battle with Voldemort happens, I have a army no one will be exspecting to be there let alone could have seen or predicted. Problem was that I need someone to teach me witch hunter tactics. I turn to leave the room when I heared something I spun around quickly. Standing there is a house elf. I had too do a double take at the sight of it since i was not exspecting that there was a house elf in the house. He was wearing a black uniform with gold desighns on it.

"Uh hello?" I asked.

It looked at me with large red eyes. "Mistress Catherine, head of the slayers." It said in a male voice as it bowed to me. "My name is Tripper. I am your house elf."

"Nice too meet you Tripper, er...you do know that i am a-" I said slowly not really sure how too react too this.

"Muggle? Oh yes i do know...However i serve the head of the slayers...which you are. What does mistress want Tripper to do?"

"Do you know how i can get a hold of all the witch hunter clans?" I asked.

Tripper snaps his fingers and a large black leather bound books appears as he catches it. "Inside has all the records of slayers, living and deseased. much like a wizards family's tree." Tripper said as I place the box down onto a table. Tripper then handed me the book as i opened it. Inside were names, adresses and even moving photographs of each family member. The closest witch hunter lived at number 27 Privet Drive, Little Whinging Surry, the name was Alexandra Raven. I looked at tripper who smiled at me.

"thank you." I said.

"Your welcome...one thing I loved about Slayers...most of you treated all mystical creatures as equals especially werewolves. Also the Darlunas were also able too make friends with wild dragons, which always facinated wizards and witches...since they were muggles." Tripper said.

"I see a dragon, I'm running for the hills. I'm not that brave, reguardless of how much I love dragons." I said making Tripper smile. This was going to be interesting. I'm head of the slayers known as witch hunters, I was raising a wizard as my son, and now I had a house elf. What else was going to happen? All I know is that Albus was not going to be exspecting anything. How was the wizarding world going too react too a wizard trained by a witch hunter?

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer on 1st chapter. **_

_**I also do not own anything on Dungeons and Dragons, it belongs too rightful owners. I'm simply borrowing some creatures fom the RPG game as well as their information for future chapters. **_

* * *

I stand there holding the book, flipping through pages as Tripper watches me. "Mistress, what else do you wish of Tripper?" He asks me when i stop searching through the pages. Before I can answer his question, that is when my mother comes back into the room. My mother looks ready to complain about something however whatever she was going to say is never said. Due to the fact that she screeches in fright at the sight of house elf. I winced at the high pitch screech she makes as does Tripper. Her scream or screech really sounds like nails against a chalk board or a banshi screaming.

"Mother, calm down! This is Tripper, my...er..." I paused since i didn't know if i call him a house elf, friend, buisness partner or what. Sensing my stress Tripper pipes in.

"I'm her house elf as well as a friend. Mrs. Elric." Tripper said as he gives my mother a dark look. I can't blame him for it.

"Exactly what he said." I said as my mother looks disguested and very pissed off.

"THIS IS WHY I HATE MAGICAL BEINGS, THEY ALWAYS COME AND GO, WHENEVER THE HELL THEY WANT TOO!" My mother screams before she storms off.

"Bitch." Trippper says nearly making me bust out laughing. I had thought the same thing as well, only i hadn't voiced it. "Sorry mistress Tripper will go-"

"I forbid it! New rule, No self harming yourself for speaking your mind and no self punishments. If you need a punishment, it will be simply cleaning the entire house without magic using only muggle cleaning stuff." I said firmly. Tripper nods in understanding while looks surprised at that. "Now then...I have a few favors...I need you to go to diagon alley...and pick up some potion books, ingrediants and some spell books for me."

"What kind of spell books?" Tripper asks me.

"How to become an animagi, and some very advance spell books in transfiguration, charms and defense against the dark arts. Also can you pick up a book that holds all mystical creatures in it?"

"Of course...anything else mistress..."

"I always wanted a Quetzalcoatl." I said smiling.

"A feathery winged serpent, able too speak 7 human lanuages and its normal serpent toungue?" The house elf asked in surprise.

"If you can locate one and if it's affordable."

"Oh it's affordible mistress...Your family hold a very large fortune. Tripper will go get items imediately...bring too your house?"

"Yeah. Also can you pick up some wizarding toys for my son."

"Harry James Potter." Tripper said with a small smile.

"Yes...and how did you-"

"The book shows you adoupted Harry as your son..his name is added too the witch hunter clans...the very first wizard too be a part of the slayers to be exact. The boy who lived raised and trained by the head of the Slayers..." Tripper said.

"Am I the only one who knows about this?" I asked hoping news of harry being my adoupted son, hasn't reached the wizading world, especially the part of him being eaised by the head of the Slayers.

"Yes..."

"Good, I want to keep it that way..." I said as Tripper nodded before he vanishes with a snap of his fingers.

I take the book and the necklace, as I walk over too the weapons. I walked along the shelves looking at them, each one different and each one most likely hiding something. I been trained in fire arms, i know how too use swords, knives, i was also very good with a bow and arrow. A sword suddenly trembled in it's sword rack before it fell hitting the floor infront of me. I place the book and box down onto a empty shelf as I bend down and pick up the sword. I then unsleath the sword and i let out a low whistle.

The blade is razor sharp, the blade's metal is as black as the night's sky with silver engraving on the blade. True the engraving is only runes but i know seven of the twenty three runes engaved on the sword. The sword strongly resembles a Japanese katana, if it stands on its tip of it's blade, as it comes to just under my hip. It's a bit longer then what i'm use too, however it's very light and easy too manage, despite it's appearence.

Rune 1: Resistances.

Rune 2: Power.

Rune 3: Snake.

Rune 4: Magic.

Rune 5: Protection.

Rune 6: Elements.

Rune 7: Moon.

I have no idea why these 7 runes that are engraved in the sword, stand out much better then the other runes, however something inside tells me this sword was meant to be mine. I take the sword as i pick up my other stuff, as well. All I know is that I have my work cut out for me. I eventually leave the room, and the wall closes behind me. My mother is in the livingroom sitting on the sofa drinking a beer and watching her shows. She looks at me briefly and just points to the door singalling me to get out. I simply nod as I leave my mother's house. no words are exchanged between us.

* * *

When I get too my dad's house, Harry is asleep in his play pen as my dad sits on the couch reading a book. My dad closes his book as I take a seat beside him. "How did it go?"

"Better then I thought it would have." I said.

"Did you uncover what you were looking for?" Dad asked me.

"I uncovered a lot more then, what I was really prepared for...Dad i'm the head of the witch hunters or slayers as the wizarding world called us, and I have a house elf named Tripper."

Dad stares at me with wide eyes. "Okay...what the hell has my ex-wife been hidding from me all these years?" Dad asks. I simply raise an eye brow at him. "Don't answer that Catherine..." Dad added after seeing my look.

"Wasn't going too..." I said with a smirk.

"Neverous about you meeting with Dumbledore?" Dad asks me.

"No...However I'll be leaving Harry with you durring the meeting..."

"It's fine and I enjoy spending time with my grandson...so tell me when are you-"

"Dad, don't start, all the guys already think I'm the ice queen, or the bitch from hell." I said making dad shake his head.

"Catherine, one of these days Mr. Right will show up."

"Dad, the chances of me finding Mr. Right or Mr. Wonderful is pretty slim." I said sighing.

"Catherine, ever think maybe your prefect match might just be a wizard?"

"Dad, what are you hinting at?" I asked.

"Harry's god father is a single guy isn't he?"

"Dad, lets me practical here...the chances of Sirius even being remotely interested in me is slim to none."

"You never know, I bet he would be interested in you." Dad said with a smile as I give him a look of irritation mixed with embarrassment. It's true I use too have a big crush on Sirius Black as well on Remus Lupin, when I was younger only when I was reading the books. Then when I saw the movies I gain a bigger crush on Sirius, however the chances of the real Sirius black falling for me is like one in a billion if not more of him liking me. "I'll stop teasing you Cat... anyways will and Harry be staying for lunch and dinner?" Dad asks me.

"Sure...why not." I said making Dad smile. I then look at Harry, who is still sound asleep and smile. I wonder is it possible for a witch hunter to become an animagi, since we can supposingly use magic, when we are really just muggles wearing special magic infused items that allows us too use magic.

* * *

Harry and I stay for lunch as well for dinner at my dad's. I love my dad's cooking. Even though I was really jealous over his cooking skills, his cooking like a 7 star restaurant and mine was well three or a four star at the most. Eventually I leave dad's house and return home with Harry. By the time we get home it's Harry's bed time. He had a very busy day today and I had a long day as well. Once inside the house Tripper steps out of the living room too greet Harry and me.

Tripper is smiling at me as I carry Harry into the house close to my chest. "Mistress..." Tripper says to me.

"I'll be with you in a second Tripper...I need to put Harry to bed." I said softly. Harry's eyes open briefly, he gives Tripper a sleepy stare and goes right back too sleep. I carry Harry up stairs and put him too bed after i get him ready for bed. I then head down stairs where Tripper is waiting for me.

"I found everything you wanted of mistress..."

"I see that..." I said as I stare wide eyed at my living room. There is boxes filled with books, potion ingrediants, a black culdron, and sitting in a cage is a small feathery white snake, it had small feathery wings on its back like a bird, with bright golden yellow eyes, and it's white feathers had a gold color near the tips of the feathers. "A Quetzalcoatl."

"A baby one mistress...was the only one the pet shop had. Eats mice, it already knows how too talk and he's waiting for you to name him." Tripper said.

"He knows how to talk already?" I asked softly. I don't remember everything about Quetzalcoatls however this was surprising to me.

"Yes...they learn very quickly. However he wants you to name him." Tripper said softly.

I look at the creature who is quiet as he looks at me with hopeful eyes. "Would you like to be called Zen?"

"I would be honored too have that name..." A soft male voice said as the Quetzalcoatl said smiling at me. At least i think it smiled at me.

I then look at tripper. "I need to know something Tripper...if the slayers were the law enforcers of the wizarding world, where do the Auroras fit in?"

"They were a separate branch...of the wizarding law enforcement unit. The slayers were more aggressive, more feared, and were more deadly."

"In another words we, slayers...did the dirty work..."

"I suppose that is one way too look at it. Witch hunters also known as Slayers, were hired assassins, and they went after the more dangerous wizards and witches then the Auroras did at the time." Tripper said. I sigh more questions, headaches and more problems then I care too think of. "Mistress, is there anything you need of trigger?"

"A cup of peppermint tea would be lovely."

"Right away mistress..." Trigger said disappearing into the kitchen.

I shook my head I would need too get use too having a house elf. Zen looked at me as I opened his cage as he flew out and landing on my shoulder nuzzling the side of my face. I sit down and open a wizarding book about how to be an animagus. Trigger walked into the room with the hot cup of tea for me. "Thanks Trigger..." I said with a smile.

"Your welcome. You're going to try and become an animagus?"

"Yes."

"You'll be the the second witch hunter to become one if it works..."

"Who was the first?"

"Your uncle Kyle was the first, witch hunter to become an animagus."

"What was his animal form?"

"A rabbit...miss..." Tripper said. "I was there helping him become one...You want me to do the same for you?"

"Yes please...also I need to know something...has any witch hunter or slayer ever tried too use a wand despite the risks and dangers?"

"Only one has...her name was Ember Jenna Astrellio...she was able too use a wand as though she was a normal witch, however she was a muggle much like yourself. She was forty six when she was killed in battle, against a dark wizard named Darek Sharloom. Darek Sharloom was then scentenced to death by the wizarding council, the Astrellio clan took the orders too slay him and they got their revenge for Ember's death. The scary part is, mistress...you have the same appearance as Ember did, just by your hair and eye color." Tripper said as I drank my hot tea.

"Mistress will be a snake I bet!" Zen said happily from my shoulder.

"I believe the mistress would be more of a large cat then a reptile." Tripper said glaring at Zen. I rolled my eyes at this. This was going to be a very long week and I'm worried about Dumbledore's visit, that was coming up soon.

* * *

The week moves by quickly and today was the day I was meeting albus Dumbledore. I had dropped Harry off at my father's for the day. Tripper was sent too help my dad out for the day and Zen was in his cage in my bedroom sleeping at the moment. I had hid my harry potter stuff in a trunk in my bedroom, the culdron as well as all the spell books were upstairs in a nearly empty room that I was using for a private study. I sat there wearing my woitch hunter uniform and wearing the head of the clans necklace. I had my long ponytail culed up in a tight bun. I sit in the living room waiting for the door bell.

Then it came. I stood up and headed for the front door. I opened the door and standing there is Albus Dumbledore. His blue eyes widen at my appearance in surprise but he was smiling and that twinkle in his eyes was clearly seen. "Albus Dumbledore..." I said with a smile.

"Catherine Elric I presume?"

"That's right...please come inside..." I said standing off to the side as I allowed him inside. We then head into the living room as we sat down to talk.

"lemon drop miss Elric?"

"No thank you Albus...Tea?"

"Yes please..." Albus said as I pour him a cup of hot tea.

"I'm informed that you are looking after Mr. Potter."

"That's right...I'm his adoupted mother...I have legal custody of him and yes I am aware I am raising a wizard for my son."

"You are aware of the dangers..."

"I am...however what wizard or witch in their right mind would attack a slayer?"

"Good point...Mrs. Elric...may I ask which clan you come from?" Albus asked as he takes a sip of hot tea.

"The Darluna family." I said nearly making him spray out his tea.

"The darluna family? Paul darluna..."

"Was my grandfather."

"How is he?"

"He died twenty years ago, died from liver failure..."

"I'm sorry I was unaware of his passing...He was a dear friend of mine...I believe Harry is perfectly safe in your family." albus said softly.

"He's safer here then with his aunt and uncle...also I want you to know...we slayers will help aid the order of the phoenix if we are ever needed." I said.

"I'll keep that in mind...Miss Elric...is there anything else you wish too tell me?" He asked me.

"At the moment no...however I would like some pictures of Harry's parents...he has the right to know about them..."

"Very well...I'll make sure you get those photographs...I better be going miss...Elric. It was nice talking you."

"Like wise Albus..." I said as I stood up too escourt him out. Once he left I let out a sigh of relief. I just hope I didn't make a huge mistake by allowing Dumbledore to know what I was. However I just hope I know what I am doing.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**The next chapter will have a time jump in it too when Harry is Eleven years old.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer on 1st chapter.**_

* * *

Eleven years has passed and let me tell you something, it's not easy raising a young wizard as everyone thinks it is. Durring the eleven years, I been training in the ways of the witch hunter, training harry, trying too keep people from finding out harry is a wizard especially when he was revealing accidental magic, and I been working on how too be an animagus besides other things. Zen has grown bigger durrring the years and Tripper has been a big help as well over the years as well.

However lately Zen and Tripper been driving me crazy with their constant bickering. Their arguments made me feel like I was raising more then one child. A few times I had too stop Zen from trying too eat Tripper and stopping tripper from trying too kill Zen. It was always a daily chore for me and lately for Harry as well.

I was worried about Harry's magical core being blocked. However Tripper removed any magical blockage from Harry's core. How the hell Tripper did that, I don't know, you would have to ask him, but I am so glad that he did. I also been strongly thinking about how too get Sirius out of Azkaban sooner then what the books, videogames and movies have revealed without damaging the time line too much.

I try to get the damn blush off my face every time I think about Sirius. Truthfully I really want to be with him, however the truth is that, he doesn't know a thing about me, and who knows...he might still have a girl friend who is waiting for him to be proven innocent or something that was never mentioned.

So here I am sitting at my computer desk, drinking a cup of hot tea, when I'm hugged from behind by my son. He's being careful of my left arm, since I had training accident with Alexandra Raven, a few weeks ago. My arm was all bandaged up and was in a sling. Alex and I became friends. Turned out Alex was also a parent raising a son. Her son Chris and my son harry had become friends over the years.

"Morning mom." Harry said smiling as he looks over my shoulder. I look up at him as I smile in return.

"Good moning Harry, and by the way Happy Birthday." I said with a smile as Harry releases me as i pick up my cup of hot tea too drink with my good hand.

"Hey mom...any chance Sirius and you will get together after we prove he's innocent?" Harry asks me, making me choke on my hot tea as I try not too spray it out of my mouth. I manage to swallow it as Harry is giving me his famous puppy dog look. I have learned how to be immuned too it's effects. However there are times when it does work on me, not often but very rarely it does happen.

"Harry James Potter, we have talked about this. It will be up to your god father, and me when the time is right. Also Sirius doesn't know anything about me, yet." I said giving Harry a look too drop the subject as he sighs in disappointment. We been having this same converstion for the past three years now. Three years ago I revealed everything to Harry, so that he could be prepared for what ever life throws at him and so he could face his destiny head on.

When it comes to magic, it turns out that I can't use a wand too save my life let alone use magic even with the witch hunter magic infused armor or jewelry. I've been blasted several times into a wall, while just trying to do simple witch hunter magic, don't even get me started on potions, since i nearly blew up the house more then once. Tuns out cooking and potion making are not the same thing. I accidently used a potion book as a cook book, believe me it ended badly, though my father thinks it's funny as hell as does Harry. Harry was seven when the zombie oven roasted chicken dinner happened.

Alex tells me, that reason why I am having so much trouble, when it comes to magic is because I'm trying too force it, that I need too just let it flow naturally. Alex takes her witch hunter or slayer business seriously and happens to be rather hard on me during the training. My arm being injured was a result of me not listening too her warning about not forcing the magic to work for me, it destroyed a witch hunter arm glove, and it broke my arm in five places as a result. My fault for my arm being damaged. Thank god it's not my right arm.

Needless to say Tripper does all the potion making in the house and been helping harry with his magic lessons. Tripper refuses to help me when it comes to magic training a witch hunter, though he's been giving me lessons on potion making. Only thing I seem to be doing right is my animagus training besides regual muggle style fighting, normal witch hunter fighting using the witch hunter fighting styles and witch hunter weapons training. I know I'm some kind of land animal with copper red fur...A fox I think...maybe even a cat. Still working on it.

"Hey mom...Why don't you date uncle Remus?" Harry asks me. I'm shaken out of my thoughts by this.

"Harry, Remus and I are just friends. I see him more like a brother and he sees me as a friend if not a little sister." I said softly. Remus is still unaware that I am a witch hunter the head of the slayers actually. Harry's been hiding this secret as well from Remus. No need too worry a werewolf or make him panic that his cub was being raised by a slayer. Been difficult keeping that a secret from him, over the years since I meet him.

Over the eleven years, I did date a few guys but they all ended up being real jerks, and my reputation for being the ice queen is still going strong. I have a bad luck streak when it comes to dating, I always end up dating a two faced bastard that is just using me too make a girl jealous or a guy who was a total play boy. I know Harry really wants a father like figure in his life, to be exact he wants Sirius as that father like figure. So i'm not going to be surprised if Harry tries to play match maker between Sirius and me.

"Right...so happened to that guy you were dating? Richard?" Harry asked me. I sigh as Harry brought that up. Memories played in my head, I had went too Richard's hotel room, that he been renting, and that is when I caught him in bed with another woman. The other woman when she saw me, standing there looking like a pissed off female dragon, that just found an intruder stealing one of her eggs, she screamed, gathered her clothes as well as her shoes, before running out of the hotel room, completely naked. We were on the forth floor of a six floor hotel so yeah that's embarassing as hell. Richard and I then had a huge argument, he was lying in my face about what i just saw was a big misunderstanding.

Needless to say my temper got the better of me, and i sent Richard flying out of the hotel window, where he landed in the swiming pool below. I seriously didn't know there was a pool down there at the time but I'm so glad that there was a pool down there. That broke his fall since I didn't want too be arrested for murder or attepted murder. Richard never filed any charges against me. I think it had to do with the fact i threatened too go too the police since the woman i caught him in bed with lied about her age she was actually only seventeen, not twenty one. She left her, real id card behind and I showed it too Richard's face, who paled and panic about that.

Turned out their one night fling, ended with the girl being pregnate and the angry father got involved. Far as I know Richard is in hidding from the girl and from the girl's angry father. I was only with Richard for a few days when our break up happened. It's been about a week since that horrible break up.

"Don't ask." I said standing up. Zen flys in and lands on Harry's shoulders.

"Happy birthday, master Harry!" Zen says happily as he nuzzles Harry. Harry smiles as he pets Zen on the head.

"Thanks Zen..." Harry said in parseltoungue making me shake my head as he looks up at me. "I spoke parseltounge again didn't I?"

"You did but it's okay..." I said trying to reassure Harry that being a parselmouth was not a bad thing. Ever since I showed Harry the movies, the books and video games he's been thinking being a parselmouth like Slytherin and Voldemort was a bad thing.

"Mom... what if I'm not in Gryffindor? What if I end up just like Tom Riddle?" Harry asks me as he looks at the floor with a worried exspression. I walk over too harry and I place my good hand under his chin as I gently make him look up at me. He looks at me with a troubled look on his face as I give him a comforting smile.

"Harry, You are not Tom Riddle in anyway. I know I placed a heavy burden on your shoulders, by telling you everything that may or may not happen exactly like you have seen, read or played over the years since I told you the truth about yourself. However you must understand one thing Harry, nothing is ever written in stone, you must shape your own future and walk your own path. Whatever house you end up in, I will be very, very proud of you, just like Remus, Sirius and your parents would be proud of you. Also what ever house you end up in, they will gain a truely wonderful, tallented young wizard that they should be very proud to have as well as being very happy." I said softly as I look at Harry with a very serious and caring look. "Also you can always ask the sorting hat too place you in a house, it takes your feelings into account as well. Just be yourself Harry, and just remember the training over the years, so that you can be prepared for whatever the future throws at you."

harry then hugs me and I return the hug the best I can. "I don't want you to get hurt because of me mom..."

"I love you as much as your biological parents do...it's only natural that a parent protects their child in any anyway that they can...Whatever happens in the future...you must never blame yourself. Harry, you must always remember that loved ones never truly leave us, they live on forever inside your heart, even when you can't see or hear them. They always remain with you and they are never truly forgotten even if the memory fades..." I said softly.

"I'll try mom...I'll try not too blame myself." Harry said softly as he hugs me tightly. I give him a soft smile as I return the hug. "So what about Severus Snape?" Harry asked me. I frown at that one. Harry just had to bring that one up.

I sigh softly before I answer him. "If Severus Snape gives you any problem, send me a letter, and i will deal with Severus Snape myself." I said softly as Harry releases me, just as I release him.

"I know Snape's story with my parents...but mom...why will he only see me as my father and not see that i am not my father?"

"I can't answer that Harry...however if Snape really does give you a hard time...send me a letter and I will take care of the situation myself."

"Your going too show up in your witch hunter uniform aren't you?" Harry asked with a small smile. I stay quiet as I pictured myself showing up in person fully in my witch hunter outfit as I chew Snape, out in front of the entire school if not kicking his ass in a muggle/slayer style.

"I might...or i just might just send Zen to Hogwarts with a Howler. Anyways why don't you go get the mail, while i start breakfast okay?"

"Okay...and mom...i want blueberry waffles." Harry said with a smile.

"Alright..." I said with a smile. Zen flys off of Harry's shoulder and lands on my good shoulder as Harry leaves the room.

"You're going too send me and the howler right?" Zen asked with a soft chuckle.

"Maybe...Not sure yet. It's a surprise." I said as I head for the kitchen to start breakfast. Soon Harry runs into the kitchen with his Hogwarts letter. He's excited and very happy about it. Yet he was nervous about it just a few minutes ago.

"I got my letter!" Harry said smiling.

"Looks like, Remus and I need to take you to Diagon Alley, so we can get your school supplies." I said.

"And you get too go to Azkaban to talk to Sirius, while Remus is with me." Harry said.

"Harry..." I started as I continue cooking breakfast.

"Mom, you promised that you would go talk to Sirius, while you would ask Remus too take me to Diagon Alley." Harry said making me sigh as I remembered the promise I made too Harry last year.

"Alright...A promise is a promise...however no telling Remus that I went to talk to Sirius or the fact I am a witch hunter no need too give poor Remus a heart attack. Also no mentioning Peter Pettigrew to Remus. Some things need too take their place."

"Agreed." Harry said with a smile. I shake my head at this. I wonder how Azkaban is going too react too a witch hunter or a slayer making a unannounced trip too a wizarding prison. Tripper enters the kitchen and looks at Harry with a smile.  
"Happy birthday, master Harry."

"thanks tripper..." Harry said with a smile. Harry then smiles when I set a plate down in front of him. "Thanks mom."

"Your welcome..." I said with a smile as I sit down.

"Is grandpa coming?"

"he'll be here for your birthday party...along with your friends." I said, making Harry smile. Harry had made a few friends in school one of his friends happens to be Alex's son Chris. I have a feeling Chris Raven, is also a young wizard since I seen Chris once or twice do accidental magic.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer on 1st chapter.**_

* * *

The door bell goes off. Harry looks ready to go get the door but I stand up before he can get up. "You finish your breakfast, I'll get the door." I said before I leave the room. I then open the front door. Standing there is eleven year old Christopher Raven who was known as Chris. Chris was slightly taller then Harry, had natural spikey platinum blond hair, and royal blue color eyes. He was wearing a green t-shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. He's holding a birthday present for Harry. I smile at Chris.

"Hi Mrs. Elric, Is Harry home?" Chris asked me with a smile.

"Hi Chris please come inside, Harry is in the kitchen finishing breakfast." I said with a smile.

"Thank you, Mrs. Elric." Chris said before he walks inside.

"Hey Chris!" Harry said grinning as Chris smiles.

"Hey Harry, Happy birthday. So did you get your Hogwarts letter?" Chris asked as he gives Harry his birthday gift.

"Yep...what about you?" Harry asked.

"Yep! Looks like we're going to the same school again. I just hope we get the same house and classes." Chris said grinning as Harry laughs. I simply smile at the two of them as I enter the room. "Mom wanted to know how your arm is doing Mrs. Elric. Since she wants to get back to your training." Chris added as he looked at my arm.

"My arm is healing just nicely...I should be able to start training as soon as my doctor tells me I don't need too keep my arm in this sling." I said.

"That's good...mom felt awful about you breaking your arm like that, she said that's the first time she ever seen a witch hunter glove explode like yours did, that caused your injury. Also never in the history of the slayers has a witch hunter ever destroy their own equipment like you did. Mom is suspicious that you might not be a muggle, at all and that somehow you purposely blocked your magical core, to the point your body thinks your a normal muggle." Chris said. Harry's eyes widen as he looks at me. I just as equally confused as Harry is.

"I'm a muggle as far as I can remember Chris, I told your mother that as-" I started until something shatters loudly making my eye twitch in annoyance. "That better not have been my crystal dragon statue..." I said frowning.

"YOU STUPID HOUSE ELF, LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO THE MISTRESSES VASE!"

"ME?! DON'T YOU PUT THIS BLAME ON ME YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A REPTILE WHO THINKS IT'S A BIRD! YOUR THE ONE WHO KNOCKED IT OFF THE SHELF WITH THOSE OVER GROWN CHICKEN WINGS!"

"WHY YOU BIG EAR BAT BRAINED SORRY EXCUSE FOR A FOOTBALL!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU FEATHERY TWIT OF A SERPENT!?"

My eye twitches as the sounds of Zen and Tripper arguing loudly can be heard from living room. "Zen and Tripper again?" Chris asked Harry nervously.

"I think so..." Harry said sighing.

"Excuse me." I said as leave the kitchen too head for the living room. I enter the room too see the broken vase on the floor. I soon spot Zen as he is all curled around, Tripper bearing his fangs as he's trying too bite Tripper's head, and tripper's hand is tightly wrapped around zen's neck holding him back. "THAT IS ENOUGH!" I yelled. Zen and Tripper stop as they turn their heads slowly too look at me. I was shaking in rage.

"Mistress this isn't what it looks-" the two started at the same time.

"It looks like you two are trying to kill each other." Harry said as he and Chris enter the room.

"Are they always like this? Or do they just act like this whenever I come over?" Chris asked.

"Unfortunately they are always like this..." I said as I give the two a look of disapproval. Tripper and zen both move quickly away from one another. Zen flies too his his large cage and I lock him inside it. Tripper walks too the broom closet too get the broom and dust pan.

"Was the house elf's fault..." Zen pouts.

"Was the sorry excuse for a chicken's fault..." tripper grumbles. I pinch the bridge of my nose. This is going to be a long day. Sure enough the day goes by, more guests arrived for Harry's birthday party. Harry is happy as he's spending time with his friends. Remus is sitting beside me so we can talk.

"Remus...can you take harry and his friend Chris to get their school supplies tomorrow?" I asked him.

"School supplies?"

"For Hogwarts..." I hissed at Remus so other guests couldn't over hear our conversation.

"Yes of course I can take the boys shopping. May I ask why you are unable to do so?" Remus said looking surprised by the request. I simply sigh.

"I have to visit my mother...she got herself arrested again." I said making Remus nod in understanding. I didn't lie to Remus and yet I didn't tell him the full story either. I remember how Remus had no choice but too reveal he was a wizard infront of me. All I can say is that I got into a bar fight with a wizard, when Harry was staying over at Chris's house for a sleep over. Remus was near by and stepped in saving my life and he sort of had too tell me what happened. Hense the reason why I know he is a wizard.

My dad is carrying Harry's birthday cake out of the kitchen. A chocolate cake layer cake, with white/green buttercream frosting, on the cake was eleven candles, dark green frosting that spelled out Happy Birthday Harry and on the cake was a red dragon done in frosting. Harry smiles before he blows out his candles and dad allows harry to cut his birthday cake. Chris is laughing beside Harry as one of their friends tells them something funny. I smile at how happy Harry was. However fears and worry still gripped my heart in a iron grip.

I was afraid for my son since I know what his future will bring, and yet I was worried, that me raising Harry might have dangerously altered something or changed something dramatically. My father told me I was being paranoid about this, and worrying to much about this. However I could tell my father was just as equally concerned as I was about this. Tomorrow was the day I would be seeing Sirius Black in Azkaban and seeing my mother in a normal muggle jail cell. Chris was spending the night like he normally does for Harry's birthday.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when Harry runs over and hugs me. I was so lost in my own thoughts, that I missed Harry opening his birthday gifts. "Thanks mom!" Harry said grinning. I smiled as I hugged Harry back.

"Your welcome Harry." I said with a smile. I had gotten Harry a laptop computer so he didn't have too use mine all the time. It was going to be a interesting day tomorrow. I just hope I don't do something stupid that gets me arrested by the Wizarding world. That night Chris and Harry were in the living room, watching movies and eating some popcorn as well as drinking soda. I was upstairs with one gift for harry that I will give him before he goes to Hogwarts.

A witch hunter's sword blade. A weapon that chose Harry two years ago when he came with me when I went too my mother's house to the witch hunter/slayer room in her house. I still remember that day well. I was looking through the library and Harry was looking around when the sword flew off the shelf making Harry catch it. Their was no runes on this sword blade and there was something abnormal about it. Only symbol I could find on this sword was the symbol of a phoenix on it embedded in the handle of the sword. I had yelled out in alarm when the sword blade flew off the wall towards him.

However Harry had caught it quickly. I haven't allowed Harry back in that room since that day or allowed at my mother's house in general. I know Alex had given her son a witch blade sword a year ago. Alex told me it was a tradition that a child of a witch hunter is given a witch hunter/slayer weapon before they reach the age of twelve. I guess I should allow Harry to have his weapon before he goes to Hogwarts.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer on 1st chapter.**_

* * *

Zen was sitting in his cage using his wings too prop up his head so he could watch the movies with Harry and Chris. Zen loved his mistress' family, however the house elf named Tripper could really ruffle his feathers the wrong way. Zen glanced at the house elf as he went cleaning the kitchen. Zen sneered in the house elf's direction. _Tripper, is always getting me into trouble with mistress and with master Harry. Memo to self must eat house elf when mistress and master Harry aren't home._ Zen thought to himself with a sinister smirk on his face.

Chris looked at Zen and frowned when he saw that sinister smirk on the feathery serpent's face, if that was even possible for a snake. "Harry, I think Zen is plotting Tripper's death again."

"Wouldn't surprise me..." Harry said sighing as they continued watching the movie.

"So what house are you hopping for Harry?" Chris asked him.

"Gryffindor...just like my parents, uncle Remus and my godfather."

"Godfather? You mean Sirius Black?"

"Yeah...how did you know?"

"Our mom's talk...I over heared your mom talking with my mom about him. All I know is that he is an innocent wizard that didn't get a fair trial."

"Yeah...it's kind of a long and complicated story." Harry said frowning. Chris sighed as he leaned back against the couch.

"Harry you don't have too tell me anything, if you don't want too. You have your secrets and I have mine."

"Like the time you went into your older step sister's room when she had friends over and they decided too play dress up with you?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Never, ever talk about that night Harry. They put me in this hideous hot pink dress that even Barbie, herself wouldn't have worn, and they even put make up on me!" Chris said shuddering. Then he blinked and looked at Harry with a sharp peircing look. "Wait a minute...I never told you about that... how did you find out?"

"Our mom's talk and appearently someone took your picture and I saw it."

"I'm doomed..." Chris said making Harry laugh.

"So what did your mom say about Sirius?" Harry asked him.

"Well if your god father is innocent, according too the slayers or witch hunter laws, we can bring a wizard or witch too another hearing to prove their innocence if we have a strong reason to prove the guilty is truly innocent or if he's really guilty...only the priminister of Magic, two auroras and the entire witch hunter/slayer clans will be present for this trival. Also if the priminister of magic is tries too over rule the slayer's verdict when the evidence shows the guilty one is truly innocent or not, the minister of magic could be arrested for being corrupted dark wizard or witch and sentenced to immediate death or be thrown into azkaband for life without a trival." Chris said. "Mom also said something else to your mom that was too low for me to hear. That was when mom noticed me evesdropping and yelled at me to continue with my training. She was in a rather foul mood about something."

"Does my mom know that she can give Sirius an immediate trival to prove his innocence?" Harry asked looking hopeful.

"Yeah considering my mother had too exsplain this too her. Your mom had a scarry look on her face that made my mom cridge and inch away from her. You sure your mom's not a witch? because I swear that my mom's glass vase sitting on the kitchen table was trembling and looked ready to shatter."

"I'm positive that my mom's not a witch...anyways Chris, what house are you hopping for?"

"Well...I know I'm sort of like a book worm who studies a lot...so Ravenclaw wouldn't be a bad thing but I rather not be in that house. Hufflepuff well...I don't think I would fit in very well because of my temper and the fact I wont hesistated to get into a fight too defend someone."

"Yeah...I remember when you punched the teacher in the face because he was believing my cousin's story about how I climbed up onto the roof, before the teacher called you a liar."

"Hey he really pissed me off, and he shoved me first. Self defense. Also that fat pig Dudley is so being transfigured into a soccer ball so I can pay him back for all times he made my life hell as well as for you."

"You'll be thrown into Azkaban for that." Harry pointed out making Chris cross his arms and grumble under his breath.

"Ruin my lovely daydream why don't you." Chris said.

"Just telling you the truth." Harry said as Chris un folded his arms.

"Anyways we agree that I am deffinately not hufflepuff material. Slytherin, well I can be pretty evil minded at times but I have a feeling I would be loosing my house a lot of points if I was in that house too the point the whole house would latterly kick me out of the common room permeantly, also I don't think the head of house would like me very much. Gryffindor I would most likely fit in very well and I get too be with my brother in arms who is my best friend." Chris said grinning making Harry laugh at that.

"Just promise you wont attack our potion teacher or any teacher." Harry said in a serious voice as he pictured Chris attacking Professor Snape andcausing a hell of a commotion.

"Oh your no fun Harry...I think it would be funny as hell if did."

"You could get exspelled."

"You had to remind me of that didn't you?"

"Someone has too keep you in line..." Harry said laughing. Chris shook his head as he smiled.

"True..."

* * *

**_Catherine's POV:_**

Morning soon came when I went down stairs after I was fully dressed and ready for the day. I noticed Harry and Chris sound asleep in the living room. I shake my head as I head into the kitchen to make breakfast for the boys and make myself a thing of hot tea. About half way into making breakfast Harry and Chris enter the kitchen. "Morning mom." Harry said yawning behind his hand.

"Morning mrs. Elric." Chris said. I smiled at the two of them.

"Good morning. Breakfast will be done soon." I said with a smile as they took their seats at the kitchen table.

"Mom...you look like your going to a funeral." Harry said. I suppose I did look like I was going to a funeral. A black jacket over a dark grey turtleneck shirt, black dress pants and black highheel shoes.

"I have too see my mother, your grandmother...and you know how she is Harry." I said sighing.

"Right she's like dementor...she can drain all happiness out of someone." Harry said.

"Exactly...Remus should be here around eleven thirty to take you two for school suppilies...and I should be home around five latter tonight." I said.

"Okay...mom...just becareful." Harry said.

"I will...Chris keep harry out of trouble and vise versa." I said as I finished making breakfast as I started to plate the food.

"Trouble usually finds us." Chris and Harry said at the same time in protest as I placed down two plates of large pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon down in front of them. Tripper snaps his fingers as two large glasses of orange juice appeared on the table for the boys.

I had too leave early so I was trusting Harry and Chris to be left home alone until Remus arrives to take them shopping. I remember about a week ago Dumbledore sent me a letter that harry's key for his wizarding vult. Before I actually left I gave Harry he's key to his vult and too the Dragoona's wizarding vult as well if Harry did not wish too use his family's bank vult. I found that key in head of the dragoona's clan desk drawer at my mothers only after Tripper confirmed it was a wizarding key. I decided that I would see my mother first before heading too the wizarding world too see Sirius. After all I was not going to be seeing Sirius alone, Alex was coming with me.

* * *

Harry watched as his mom left the house. "Your mom is an awesome cook harry...so how is her animagi training going?"

"Okay I guess...I sort of been borrowing my mom's animagi book."

"Going to become an animagus?" Chris asked in surprise nearly choking on his breakfast.

"Yeah, my dad was one so was my godfather." Harry said smiling.

"Count me in...I think it would be a good way too sneak around the castle." Chris said.

Tripper stared at the two as they talked._ I suppose I will have too make extra batches of the animagus potions. I think it would be for the best if I leave Mistress a note about this. The feathery serpent has been oddly quiet today...he's planning something. I better be prepared for one of his usual attempts to kill me._ Tripper thought as he went back too cleaning.

"So Harry, what animal do you think you'll be?"

"I'm not sure yet. I just bearly started my animagus training." Harry said. "However I'm guessing I might be a stag like my dad was. You?"

"Knowing my luck I bet i'm sort of reptile..." Chris said. After they finished their breakfast they both ran to get ready for the day as they waited for Remus to take them school shopping.

* * *

_**Catherine's POV:**_

I arrived at the police station, so I could speak to my mother. The offers showed me too a room, where I sat down and waited to talk to my mom behind glass. My mother was glaring hatefully at me as she sat down and picked up the phone as I did. "Hello mother." I said.

"What do you want brat?" she hissed at me with a look of utter disgust on her face.

"I need answers to some questions. Also you do know, that I could just get up and leave right?" I said as my eye twitched in annoyance.

"I know...so why are you here?" My mother asked watching me.

"I need too ask you something...when I was a kid...did I ever show sighns of being a witch?" I asked softly.

My mother narrowed her eyes at me and gave a look of pure hate and dislike. "You weren't a normal child...you always were able too predict things before they happened by your dreams that had a scarry habbit of actually happening or coming true. A few times you did things that couldn't be exsplained, however it all stopped when you turned five years old. After your 5th birthday you became a normal kid without showing any sighns of being abnormal...until that day you came to the house questioning me about our family's history, exactly eleven years ago. Why so interested?"

"What happened after my5th birthday mother?" I demanded coldly ignoring her question. My mother looked at me with a cold look before she simply gave me an evil crule smile.

"I don't have to tell you anything...this conversation is over." She said before she hung up the phone and waited for a guard to take her back to her cell. I snarled as I slamed the phone down as I stood up too leave. So there was some sighns that I did have magic in me but it wasn't enough to prove or disprove if I really was a witch or not. I sighed in annoyance, I swear that my mother was half dementor or something. She really could drain someone of being happy just by looking at the person and talking was worse. I head to my car and I was now heading to go pick up Alex since she knows her way through the wizarding world better then I do.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer on 1st chapter.**_

* * *

_**Harry's**_** POV:**

Mom left Chris and me here at the house as we wait for Uncle Remus to come and pick us up. I was wearing a red long sleeve shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. My friend chris he was wearing a black hooded sleeveless jacket over a grey long sleeve shirt, black jeans and black shoes. At the moment Chris and I are in my bed room playing a videogame as we waited for Uncle Remus. A videogame that i'm not very good at neither is Chris so we have an even advantage against each other. I just hope everything goes well for my mom and for my Godfather. I just hope I can get the two together since I think they would make a perfect couple. I'm pulled out of my thoughyts when there is a loud sound of glass shattering from down stairs.

"What the fuck was that?" Chris asks as he turns off the videogame and places the controller down. I place my controller down as well.

"I don't know...it came from the living room." I said.

"Think Zen and tripper are trying too kill each other?" Chris asks me as we both stand up from our bean bag chairs.

"Maybe...anyways we better go stop them." I said as we race down the stairs for the living room. Chris was a faster runner then I was and he reached the living room first.

"Da da da we're so fucking dead, if your mom comes home early." Chris said as he looked back at me paler then normal.

Why's that?" I asked as I came closer.

"Look for your self." Chris said pointing too the shattered window in the livingroom. The whole glass window was shattered and the floor was covered in broken glass.

"My Mom is going too kill us." I said seeing the broken window. Chris then runs too the broken window, making the broken shards of glass cruch under his shoes as he looks out the window too see the person who did this.

"Harry, i'm going to kill your fat piglet cousin! He broke the window and he's laughing about it!" Chris snarls in a deadly tone. I run foreward gripping chris tightly before he can climb out the broken window and go after my cousin.

"Chris he's not worth it!" I yell as I struggle keeping Chris from going after Dudley. Part of me wants too let Chris beat the crap out of Dudley, however I know it's not worth having my uncle and mom fighting again.

"I can take him on as well as two goons! You know I can beat the crap out of them!"

"Seriously they are not worth it!" I said as Chris grumbles and gives up as I let go of him. Chris then looks at the broken window.

"We better get tripper to fix the window right?" Chris asked as I nodded.

"Tripper!" I yell. There is no response. "Tripper?"

"Yes Master Harry?" Tripper asks as he enters the room.

"The window...can you-?" I start as Tripper looks at the window. Tripper then glares at the broken glass on the floor and the window.

"Fix it? Oh course master Harry. It's an easy task." Tripper said snapping his fingers as he repairs the window with ease. Zen watches from his cage and snorts.

"Thanks Tripper." I said with a smile.

"Your welcome master harry. How did the window br-"

"Dudley dursley." chris growls.

"The fat little piglet at number 4?" Tripper demanded with a dark look on his face. Zen in his cage made his feathers ruffle up.

"Yep, same one." Chris said crossing his arms.

"Shall Tripper deal with the nasty little piglet?" Tripper asked smirking evilly.

"I hate that piggy! No let me deal with the piggy!" Zen yelled in his cage.

"Yes you two can." Chris said grinning as he knew just how much Tripper hated my cousin.

"No you two can't and Chris don't encourage them." I said firmly crossing my arms giving the three of them a firm look.

"Damn!" Chris, Zen and Tripper grumbled as the three sulked.

_I will teach that nasty piggy a lesson before I kill the house_ elf. Zen thought to himself as his feathers straighten out and didn't look so ruffled anymore.

_I will teach that boy a lesson as well as his parents...it's time too teach that family a lesson even if mstress will very angry with me._ Tripper thought to himself.

_Harry, why must you ruin my fun!_ Chris cried inside his mind as he sighed in annoyance.

A few minutes latter the door bell goes off. Chris and I get up from the couch where we were watching television. We then open the door, and standing there is my uncle Remus. "Hi uncle remus." I said smiling.

"Hi mr. Lupin." Chris said with a smile.

"Hello boys...ready to get your school suppilies?"

"Yes sir. we have our keys." Chris said.

"Then let's go." Remus said with a smile. The three then leave the house as they head too the Leaky Couldrun. I have this weird feeling Zen and Tripper are going to do something that is going too really piss off my mother.

* * *

Once Harry and Chris left. Tripper and zen look at each other. "I call a temporay truce house elf...so together we can make the piggy pay dearly for what he has done too master Harry and mistress Catherine. Do we have a deal?" Zen hissed out as he held out his left wing.

"I don't trust you...Zen. However just this once I will agree with you that the Dursley's must pay. However we play this by my rules." Tripper said.

"Fine your rules...and this is just a temporay alliance."

"Agreed." Tripper said as he shook the serpent's feathery wing. The two shared evil exspressions as they started plotting revenge.

* * *

_**Alex's**_** POV:**

I wait paitently for Catherine. I was wearing my witch hunter uniform. I'm still troubled with Catherine's training. She's powerful, I can sense that but when it comes too her actually trying to use magic it's a total disaster. I try looking at this at different angles and it's still just as confusing as ever. I try not think about it, for now. So I then try to wonder what house my son will be in, and sadly that just makes me twitches in annoyance as well as frustration. Knowing my son he's going to end up in Slytherin or worse exspelled because of his temper. I sigh. "God I need a strong drink. I hope Harry, can keep Chris in line." I mumble.

The door bell goes off and I walk to the front door as I answer it. Standing there is Catherine and I smile at her. "You look like you went too a funeral." I said with a smile.

"Very funny Alex." Catherine says softly showing she was not in the mood for jokes.

"You need too wear your witch hunter uniform." I said sighing.

"I have my uniform with me...I just need too change clothing." She tells me. I shake my head as I allow her inside my house so she can change her clothes. Soon Catherine comes out of the rest room wearing her witch hunter's uniform and is wearing the head of clans necklace around her neck. She looks like a true clan leader of the witch hunters. Only problem was that she lacked the leadership skills, couldn't use magic too save her life, could even do the basic as well as the easy forms of witch hunter magic that a two year old could easily master, and of course the knowelege about witch hunters traditions as well as the laws. She was still learning. She was master in hand to hand combat and was able too follow orders. Giving orders well...that was not so good.

"Good...now we can go." I said nodding in approval. "Just let me do the talking, and we'll be just find. Just glare and snarl at anyone if they look at you. If you do have to talk...just try too sound like a scary evil psychopath and strike fear into their hearts."

"Right..." Catherine said as we get back into Catherine's vechichle as she drives us too Leaky Couldrun.

"Any idea what house your son will be in?" I asked her.

"No idea...whatever house he's in...I'll be truly proud and happy for him." Catherine said. I roll my eyes. This woman was going to be the death of me. She's too nice and yet I see something lerking behind her eyes that remind me of a pissed off hongarian horn tail dragon. I just wonder if she needed something too help lift whatever barriers, that she put up around herself in order too truly bring out her full abilities and that power I sense inside her to the surface. Problem was trying to find this key that would help her. Maybe the key was Sirius...Hmmmm...worth a shot.

* * *

At the wizarding Prison known as Azkaban. The prisoner known as Sirius Orion Black sits in his cell unaware he was about too have company that could allow him his freedom. Freedom he truly deserved since he was an innocent man. However unknown too all the prisoners that resided in Azkaban. There was a cell that was heavely guarded by creatures known as Beholders in the very bottom of Azkaban in the very deepest part of the dungeons, a former witch hunter that had gone completely insane and had joined the dark lord sat in this cell.

Long tangly dirty golden blond hair that bled to dark crimson red at the ends. His golden amber eyes held a pure look of insanity in them while he sat in his cell with a twisted evil grin on his handsome face. He licked his fingers as the black oily blood of dementor coated his hands. He was not effected by dementors or of their powers. hense the heavy security of using beholders. Giant floating boulder with a one very large eye in the center of they body, with a large mouth of razor sharp fangs. They had power to turn people into stone or worse insteantly disinagrate their target in one shot. He looked at the beholders as they glided by. very rarely a foolish dementor would come down here, only to be killed and even devoured by this former witch hunter. The former witch hunter would wear the tattered robes of dementor on his body too keep warm in his cell.

"I will get my revenge...my dear sister...oh yes...I will get my revenge and I will make you hurt as badly as you have hurt me. I will destroy everything you love and hold dear so you can go insane!" He laughed insanely as the black oily blood oozed down his face. His bone chilling laughter echoed loudly through out the prison.

* * *

_**To Be continued...**_


End file.
